shrekologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Drek's Vaginal Void
The Origin Of The Void by The Curry Prophet Sajeeb Malojza During Drek's gap-year after dropping out of swamp school, he discovered a hidden domain, called the Void Vagina. The gateway to this hell was between his legs, but could only be unlocked by command of Shrek's remotive penis. You see, during swamp school, Shrek secretly learned of the void vagina, and feared it's power. So he installed pelvic-proof blast-doors into Drek's vagina to prevent him from opening it. The only way to open these doors was to penetrate Drek's vagina with Shrek's remotive penis. Shrek never wished to open the gates, but Drek defied his rules and chose to unlock it without permission by forcefully breaking open the doors by (against the laws of space) using his pin-dick to thrust them open. Of course it was not possible without Shrek's Remotive Penis. At this time, Shrek was making his way into the depths of the swamp. There he found a talking blow up doll that Drek used to pleasure himself with. It said to Shrek: "Help me. Drek has punctured a hole in me with his pin-dick." So Shrek put the dole on it's hands and feet and penetrated it so hard that his onion-sauce filled the hole and sealed it. Shrek asked it: "Does Drek know of his vagina void?" Little did Shrek know that the dole was specifically manufactured to lie. The dole said: "He does not know. The only thing that he speaks of is how you disowned him, and how he wishes to be green-skinned again and worship the onion." Shrek believed the dole, and that moment Drek flew through the trees and landed next to Shrek. "Shrek! You were my only devotion and saviour, how could you betray me?" ''Said Drek ''"I'm sorry, how about we head to my room? I will explain everything there with detail" ''said Shrek. '' As Shrek leaded Drek into the bedroom, they both sat on the bed. "We must purify both of our sins," said Shrek. Shrek using his omnipotent powers, ripped off Drek's ogre pants. Shrek opened Drek's legs, and proceeded to thrust his rock hard ogre dick into Drek's vagina. If Shrek pushed too deep, the Void Vagina would be opened, pulling every object and the planet itself inside. But Shrek was so sorry about his "betrayal" of Drek, that he did not listen. As Drek felt the legendary Onion Cock within him, he finally revealed his plan. He did not care about the betrayal, and only wanted revenge. He wanted to suck in all Shrek worshippers and even Shrek himself. Surely enough the void was opened by Shrek's remotive penis, and Shrek felt his legendary stick being pulled into the void. Shrek put Drek on his hands and knees and reminded him of his power, saying "This Is Ma Swamp." Shrek put his ogre foot '''down'. He flew off the handle on the best of days, but today Shrek hadn't been able to have his tactical morning wank before Fergus woke up and caught him in the act, so he was extra grouchy.'' And with that ,Shrek grabbed Donkey and shoved him inside of Drek's vagina, sealing the void temporarily. Donkey yelled: "Oh Shrek! Why yo got to do this?" "For the good of the swamp donkey, for the good of the swamp," said Shrek. Shrek pulled out his ogre-phone and called for a delivery of fine onions from the onion express. The onion express arrived and Shrek grabbed the onions and shoved them up Drek's arse hole. The onion juice was so intense that Drek lost control of his void. The suction stopped and donkey was released. Shrek came up to Drek and gave him a smeck on the bottom. He then lifted Drek by his pin-dick and hurled him at America. Eventually Drek foundered the illuminati in America. Drek's void vagina no longer had the ability to pull in the entire planet, and could only vacuum objects as big cars.